


What Kind of Love?

by ballonballon



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballonballon/pseuds/ballonballon
Summary: Donna is there when Josh needs her. Like always.





	What Kind of Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something.

Donna was sitting at the kitchen table, a single light illuminating her in a pale glow as she made her way through a briefing book. She was steadily eating her way through a bowl of popcorn next to her and every thirty seconds or so she’d make a note in the margin. She was dressed in a pair of her favorite thick, wool socks and a pair of Josh's boxers with one of his old Harvard sweatshirts on. 

She glanced up to look at the time, blinking blearily a few times to get her eyes to focus. 1:14 AM. Her head turned towards the door briefly before she refocused on her work. 

Another twenty minutes passed before she finally heard movement coming from the entryway. She heard the door creak open slowly and then seconds later click closed. She sat back and listened for Josh’s approaching footsteps, but they never arrived. Unusual. After about a minute, she pushed herself out of her chair to investigate. 

At this point, Donna was used to Josh getting home late. The start to the administration had led to many long nights stuck in the Situation Room for Josh. Three months in and they didn’t seem to be getting anywhere. They’d been living together for about two months now, though in all honestly she’d basically been living in Josh’s apartment since the inauguration. She’d officially let go of her old apartment two months ago, but really, her toothbrush had taken up residence next to his after one of her first days here and never really left. 

Donna edged along the wall and poked her head around the corner, not wanting to immediately alert Josh to her presence. It didn’t take long for her to find him and when she did she felt a heavy pang in her chest. Josh was sat in a sorry state on the floor with his back against the door, his head buried in his arms. His backpack was dropped next to him, stuffed to the brim. 

“Josh?” Donna said carefully as she took a few steps towards him. She saw Josh jump as his head snapped up. Donna frowned as she saw the dark circles under his eyes looking more gruesome than ever and took in the stubble along his jawline. Exhaustion was etched into every curve of his body. 

“Sorry,” he said quickly, he rubbed a hand hastily across his eyes. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” Donna said gently as she approached him. “I was up anyways.”

Josh looked up at her with tired eyes and watched as she lowered herself down to sit next to him. Wordlessly, Donna slipped an arm through one of Josh’s and gave his forearm a tight squeeze. They sat like that for a while before Josh eventually rested his head on her shoulder. 

“I don’t know what I'm doing, Donna,” he half whispered. Donna moved her hand to the back of Josh’s head and lightly started tousling his hair. She waited for Josh to continue. 

“This Kazakhstan stuff is so,” he paused. “This is so far from my area of expertise. I know domestic policy like the back of my hand, but this… I feel like every meeting is passing me by and I'm not giving The President any useful or valuable advice. I'm just useless.”

“Josh,” Donna said lightly. 

“I feel lost,” Josh said in a quiet voice. “This isn’t what this Presidency was supposed to be.” 

“It’s not your fault, Josh,” 

“I-“ he stopped. Donna could hear his breath hitch. 

“What?” she probed. She repositioned her cheek against Josh’s head. 

“I wish Leo was here,” Josh whispered. “He would know what to do.” 

Donna sighed. 

“Me too.” 

They sat quietly for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts. 

“You should go to bed,” Josh said, breaking the silence. He sat up straight, his head leaving Donna’s shoulder. 

“What about you?” 

“I’ve got so much work to do,” Josh sighed. He pulled his backpack into his lap. “I don’t even know where to start.” He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “It’s like I'm constantly playing catch up and by the time I AM caught up, the rules have changed.” 

“I can help,” Donna offered kindly after a moment. Josh’s eyes widened slightly at the implication. Donna wasn’t his assistant anymore; it wasn’t her job to help him. Not now when she had her own sizable workload to handle. 

“No, you don’t have to do that anymore,” he muttered. He moved to stand up. Donna stayed him with a hand on his arm. 

“Josh, it’s fine,” she assured him. 

“I don’t want-“ he began. 

“You’re not.” 

Josh’s face broke out into a small, grateful smile. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’ll even make flashcards.” 

Josh laughed outright and Donna smiled back, happy to have gotten him to laugh. Memories of time spent in his office and hotel rooms on campaign trails with dozens of flashcards spread out across whatever surface they could scrounge up all came flooding back to him. Their flashcard nights had never felt like work.

“Thank you,” he said as his shoulders visibly sagged with relief. 

“Go change into something more comfortable and I’ll get us set up at the table. We’re spending an hour max with this, then we’re going to bed,” Donna ordered. Josh smirked and he reached over to gently place a kiss on Donna’s lips. 

“Love you,” he said as he stood. Donna blinked and stared at him as he began to walk away, seemingly unconcerned with the words he had just uttered. 

“Josh?” Donna practically cried out. He stopped and turned from the kitchen, confusion was etched on his face as he leaned against the wall to listen. Donna had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Of course Josh didn’t realize he’d just told her for the first time that he loved her. 

“You love me for helping you with work or you... love me,” Donna blurted out. Josh couldn’t help but laugh at the shift in Donna’s demeanor. Sixty seconds ago, Donna was the picture of calm while Josh was falling apart beside her. Now...

Josh’s dimples came out as he smiled at her, finding her sudden panic incredibly endearing.

“The I wouldn’t stop for red lights kind,” Josh said simply. He pulled his head back into the kitchen and moved out of the room, leaving Donna seated against the door with a large, watery smile on her face.


End file.
